Mikey Batts
| birth_place = New Haven, Connecticut | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = | trainer = Billy Kidman Roderick Strong NWA Florida | debut = June 20, 2003 | retired = }} Michael Altieri (October 3, 1983) is an American former professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Mikey Batts. He is currently working for World Wrestling Entertainment as a referee. Professional wrestling career Altieri began amateur wrestling in junior high school. After graduating from high school, he enlisted in the United States Air Force in 1999. Altieri was stationed at Lackland Air Force Base in San Antonio, Texas, where he served a two-year term, during which he continued wrestling. He was discharged in 2001 and relocated to Tampa, Florida where he became a personal trainer. While working as a trainer, he decided to become a professional wrestler. Altieri trained under his cousin, Billy Kidman, in addition to learning from Roderick Strong at the NWA Florida school. He debuted in NWA Florida on June 20, 2003 as Mikey Batts, wrestling Naphtali. On February 26, 2005 in Brandon, Florida he won a six-way match to become the NWA Florida X Division Champion. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Batts debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as a planted security guard in June 2004. He was signed to a contract that same month, and began teaming on a regular basis with fellow NWA Florida performer Jerrelle Clark. Batts and Clark were staples on TNA Impact! throughout 2004, but were not involved in any major angles. In addition to competing in the tag team division, Batts wrestled in the X Division. At TNA No Surrender on July 17, 2005, Batts took part in a four way qualifying match for the TNA 2005 Super X Cup Tournament which was won by Sonjay Dutt. Batts teamed with Simon Diamond on the August 19 episode of Impact!, facing Shocker and Chris Sabin in the first round of the Chris Candido Cup. During the match, commentators Mike Tenay and Don West speculated that Batts was "auditioning" for membership in The Diamonds in the Rough, Diamond's stable of undercard wrestlers. Diamond and Batts lost the match after Sabin pinned Batts, and he did not join the Diamonds. World Wrestling Entertainment On October 30, 2005, it was announced that Batts had signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment and had been assigned to the Deep South Wrestling developmental territory. In December 2005 it was announced that Batts had been transferred to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). On January 21, 2006, Batts lost his first match in OVW to Da Beast with Tytus acting as his manager. Then on January 27, 2006, lost to Tytus this time with Da Beast acting as manager. Batts, under his real name, wrestled, and lost to WWE Cruiserweight Champion Gregory Helms on the May 6, 2006 episode of Velocity. On June 14, 2006, Batts was released from his WWE contract. Retirement and return to WWE After his release, Batts retired from wrestling to pursue a career in mixed martial arts, which did not pan out successfully. Instead, he resigned with World Wrestling Entertainment as a referee. Mixed martial arts In July 2009, Batts announced that he would be training to become a mixed martial artist. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Batts Beater'' (Kip-up frankensteiner) **''Napoleon Complex'' (Running sunset flip powerbomb) **Phoenix splash *'Signature moves' **Hurricanrana **Plancha **Springboard frog splash *'Nicknames' **"Straight Up" Championships and accomplishments *'Defiant Pro Wrestling' :*DPW Crusierweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Florida' :*NWA Florida X Division Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Referees Category:1983 births Category:2003 debuts Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Defiant Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers